Forever, Nymphadora
by friday2220
Summary: How did Remus and Nymphadora Lupin (neé Tonks) die? And will Remus forgive Tonks for coming to Hogwarts? This is my version of how they died and how they reunited with some old friends. Warning, bad English! It's rewritten, so the spelling errors is not as many as before!


AN: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic,so I hope you'll like it!

I am from Sweden, so my English is pretty bad. So if you think grammar errors and stuff like that is annoying, I'm sorry. And I think that the things from the books isn't exactly the same, because I translated it from the Swedish Deathly Hallows (Dödsrelikerna). Perhaps you could tell me if I had a spelling error, and what I shall change it to. It's a note in the end too, but it isn't so important.

* * *

My name is Nymphadora Lupin but everyone calls me Tonks. Well, everyone except Mad-Eye Moody. But he is dead now. I liked him, he always kept an eye on me. Like Moody was, I am an Auror, a person who catches dark wizards. But in this battle Remus, my husband, told me to stay home and watch over Teddy. Teddy is our son, and just like me he's a metamorphmagus. But this time I won't listen to Remus. I'm going to help. I'm not going to stay home and don't know anything.

"Mom? Stay here with Teddy and don't leave!" I said to her.  
"But, Nymphadora you can't..." my mom tried to make me stay home.  
"No. My husband is in this battle and I don't wanna lose him at the same time I got him back.  
She just stood there and stared at me with tears in her eyes.  
"Dora. Be strong..."

* * *

When I first saw Ginny I knew she was angry and sad at the same time. She walked across the room and didn't stop when I asked her to.  
"Ginny?" I said softer than before.  
She lifted her head and looked at me. First she stared at me and the light brown eyes was dark.  
"Oh Tonks! They told me to stay here in the Room of Requirement, but I can't hold out anymore. What about if one of them dies or get injured? What shall I do?" she cried out and hugged me tight.  
"Remus ordered me to stay home with Teddy but just like you I can't sit around and wait for him to come back. So I'm going to fi..." I said no more because I was cut off by Augusta Longbottom, Franks mother.  
"Hello Tonks. Weasley", she nodded to us.  
"You're Neville's grandma, right?" Ginny asked the old woman.  
"You know my grandson? Where is he?"  
Ginny shook her head slowly but Mrs Longbottom didn't look at her anymore.

"Oh, it's you Potter", she said shortly, like she had waited for him. "You can tell us what's going on?"  
"Is everybody okay?" both Ginny and I said at the same time. If we hadn't been so serious we would have laughed, but this soon became a game of life and death and we were the players.  
"As far as we knows", Harry answered. "Are there still people in the tunnel to the Hog's Head?"  
"No, I was the last one to get through", Mrs Longbottom said, "I closed it. I don't think that it should be open now when Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?"  
"He's with the others and fighting", Harry said.  
"Of course", the old woman said proudly, "excuse me, I have to go and help him."  
Mrs Longbottom went very fast to the stairs before she was out of sight. Harry looked at me.  
"Weren't you supposed stay home with your mother and Teddy?"  
"Well, I couldn't stand to not know..." I bit my lip, "she will take care of him... Have you seen Remus?"  
"He planned to take a group and fight on the grounds..." Hermione started, but I ran as fast as I could to the stairs.

* * *

I did not came so long before Ginny's voice reached my ear.  
"Tonks! Tonks, wait for me!"  
Together we ran to the closest window and looked down at the grounds. Most of Hogwarts was destroyed and our window was broken.  
"Ginny, what if he's dead? I don't know what I'm going to..."  
"Hey, it's going to be fine. Don't think about the worst things. He's okay."  
I fought back the tears and met the friendly light brown eyes.  
"Thanks", I whispered. I saw Grawp smash a couple of windows into pieces. I heard a voice behind us and Ginny and I turned around and saw Ron's back.  
"Let's hope that Grawp crushes some of them!" he said.  
"Well, at least it isn't our own", I said.  
Ginny sent a well aimed spell in the middle of a fight.  
"Good girl!" Aberforth Dumbledore yelled when he came running with a group of students behind him.  
They ran past us and I saw my chance and yelled efter them:  
"Have you seen Remus?"  
Aberforth stopped and looked at me before answering.  
"He was duelling with Dolochov!" he yelled. "I haven't seen him after that."  
"Oh my... Remus..." I mumbled to myself, but Ginny heard it.  
"Tonks", Ginny said as she tried to grab my shoulder. "He's going to be okay."  
But I didn't answer. I ran as fast as I could after Aberforth in the dust cloud.

"Remus! Remus?!" I screamed when I ran as fast as I could, "Remus, where are you?"  
I got a glimpse of a Death Eater with his wand drawn. Next time I looked at the Death Eater he'd got his wand pointed at me. A yellow flash of light zoomed past my left side and a little bit of my hair was burnt off, but I ducked in the right time.  
"Petrficus Maxima", I screamed and the Death Eater became lying lifeless on the crushed floor. A enormous, black eye stared at me through one of the windows. I threw myself undernear a big piece of wall who had been blasted from the roof. The giant's hand didn't reach me, but it picked up two seventeen year old girls and they screamed with high pitched voices. I did not see what it was, but something or someone made the giant release the grip of the girls and they fell at least 20 meters before my spell hit them and they reached the ground slowly.  
BOOM!  
The old castle shook and a new dust cloud appeared around me. I heard a crazy laugh and my aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange stood suddenly in front of me.  
"Are you angry, love? Can't you find your dog?" she laughed loudly and shrilly, "didn't he told you to be home with that blood traitor to mother!"  
"Crucio!" I yelled and Bellatrix twitched three times like she had gotten hit in her chest. Then she started to laugh even more crazier than before.  
"You have to aim better than that to make me scream. Come on mudblood you can do better, huh? Or maybe I should teach you how to make it right. Crucio!"  
I'd got prepared for the pain, but it didn't come. Instead I heard Bellatrix scream of anger and I ran at the other direction, away from her.

* * *

When I came to an open area I looked around me wildly searching for Remus. He stood in the middle with Kingsley, and duelled Fenrir Greyback and another Death Eater at the same time. Kingsley blasted away his opponent and took over Remus other dueller.  
"Haha! Now I got you!" it was a triumph shout from Bellatrix, and Remus stared terrified at me. I zigzagged between the curses that were sent everywhere and tried to come through the fighters. When my way was clear from everything I had my chance. But I didn't take it. I stood frozen and couldn't move. It was at least sixteen dementors. And everyone was flying against me.

_"I'm too dangerous...You don't know what you are doing... I'm a monster, Dora, can't you see that? You can't marry me, everybody will dislike you because of me._"  
No. I forced myself to think happy thoughts.  
_"Dora, do you want to marry me?"  
"Yes, of course silly!"  
"Tonks, I love you."_

"Expecto Patronum!" my silver wolf chased the dementors away and my way was clear again.  
"Tonks, what are you doing here?" he sounded afraid and angry when he shouted to me.  
"I, I wanted to help. I couldn't sit home and wait for bad news!"  
"Go home. Please. I love you, you know that. Go home, please, do it for me."  
It was the last thing he said. A green light hit him in his back. He fell forward. He was gone. Lifeless. No longer alive. He was dead. Many students and graduated students gasped in horror when they saw their former professor's dead body.  
I lost it. My legs didn't hold me up anymore and I landed on my knees. I felt my magic pumping out of me like a wall who held the darkness in schack. Both Bellatrix and Dolochov gasped in pain.  
"REMUS. NO. YOU. HAVE. TO. WAKE UP!" my voice was shrill and high-pitched. On my left side Flitwick came trotting. He blasted Dolochov against the wall and stones fell from the roof, hitting him in his head. And then Dolochov was dead.  
Someone came up behind me and whispered in my ear.  
"Avada Kedavra."  
I knew who it was. Bellatrix had now cut off the sickness of the Black's familytree. Know she was happy. After all her hard work I finally was dead. The last thing I heard was Ginny.  
"TONKS?! Tonks, no you can't..." she yelled heartbroked. I was like a big sister to her. Poor Ginny.  
My body fell to the ground and if I had lived, I had got hurt. The world was black and dark and I only thought about my friends and family. I had a lovely life, with wonderful people. My life was nearly perfect for me. It was now I started to understand that. Everybody pitied the dead ones, when they instead should pity themself, the living ones. It was clear to me now.

* * *

When I opened my eyes everything was too light.  
"Someone has waited for you", a voice said in my head. I walked through a birch door and then I saw him. His face was young again and he laughed with Sirius and James. Lily sat next to him and she had mixed feelings when she saw me. First she was happy for Remus. Then she was sad for me. But I just smiled to her.  
"So Moony, you married Sirius' cousin's child, right?" James said with an eyebrow lifted.  
"Yeah, that's me. Sirius' cousin's child", I said pretty cocky, but blushed when the Marauders laughed at me.  
I made James' and Lily's acquaintances and told them a bit about Harry. And later, when Fred Weasley arrived, Sirius and James were busy answering questions from a huge fan. Lily made a bed for Fred and cooked some food. Remus and I went for a walk.

After walking a bit I asked him a question that I had waited to ask the whole evening.  
"Do you still love me?"  
"Huh? What kind of question is that?"  
"Do you still love me despite what I did?"  
He looked at me and his face was beautiful in the sunset.  
"Forever, Nymphadora. I will love you forever."

* * *

AN to Thalia: Jo den riktiga är Petrificus Totalus, men min som slutar på Maxima är gjord av Remus och resten av Marodörerna. Skillnaden mellan Totalus och Maxima är att i Petrificus Totalus så ligger offret stelt, men i min egna så blir offret livlöst, som om det är avsimmat.

AN nr 2: Petrificus Maxima is made up by me. I made it for Remus and the other Marauders, and he told Tonks about it. The difference is that in Petrificus Totalus freezes the victim and Petrificus Maxima makes the victim unconscious.

I hope that you liked it, bye! :)

/Frida


End file.
